Honey Bee
by AngelMarionette
Summary: The Dursleys are out, they left a young boy named Harry Potter was home, but he wasn't alone, he had his sister Melissa with him. 2 years later Melissa is found getting arrested in Oxford, again. But today she meets someone. Draco Malfoy! A few more years go by and she's now called Melissa David, nobody's ever heard of Melissa Potter. She never existed. What happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

2005.

The Dursleys are out, they left a young boy named Harry Potter was home, but was he alone? The answer is no, he had his sister Melissa with him.

2 years later Melissa is found getting arrested in Oxford... again. But today she meets someone.

Draco Malfoy!

A few more years go by and shes now called Melissa David, nobody's ever heard of Melissa Potter. She never existed. Say her name to anyone and they will question you. But shes now very good friends with Draco and he's told her everything about the wizarding world.

She now wants more than anything to join Hogwarts but knows she can't, but is all hope lost?

Join the girl who never existed through the journey of the Tri-Wizard tournament and see twist you would never dream of as she tries to fix puzzles together and maybe she'll find out who she really is.


	2. Chapter 2

"GET UP!" The voice shouted. I stayed were I was hiding in the little corner which only me and my brother knew about. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT YOU'LL BE PUT THOUGH PAIN!" I stayed were I was hoping they'd leave me alone. "MELISSA!" My name was called repeatedly. The stair cupboard door opened so I crawled deeper into the hole. "She's not even in there." The door was slammed shut. "WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'LL BE IN HELL!" I crawled out the hole a little and sat down, I was getting hungry so I had to come out soon. I didn't have dinner yesterday because Dudley's pillow wasn't in the right spot. I hope they don't give me the belt.

"Honey Bee." My brother whispered he gave me the nickname Honey Bee as when he couldn't say my name, mum also called me Honey Bee. "Are you here?"

"Yes." I whispered back so quietly only he could hear. My voice was dry and cracked.

"I can make a distraction if you want to escape for a while." I crawled out the hole and onto my bed.

"Thank you Harry." He left the cupboard and walked into the kitchen diner. I don't know what he did but I managed to leave the house grab the shopping and walk back in. "IM BACK! I GOT THE SHOPPING!" I walked into the kitchen and started to put the stuff away.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FOREHEAD IS ON FIRE YOU DON'T RUN IN HERE ASKING FOR DRUGS!" I looked in the living room still carrying a packet of Cheerio's. "WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Getting the shopping like I'm meant to. And yes. I got your coffee with the gold strip not the blue and the bacon with the fat left on." I walked back into the kitchen and started to put everything away.

"Get back into your cupboard Harry and Melissa never leave the house without telling us again." My aunt said as Vernon dragged Harry into the cupboard.

"MUM I WANT BACON, EGGS AND PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!" Dudley shouted from his room, which he boasts about every day that he has a room.

"Melissa you heard him start making his breakfast and I want my coffee." This is always happening, I get shouted at so I hide then I do something that makes them forget about the thing I did before...then I make breakfast and when they leave I make breakfast for me and Harry then I start on dinner.

"Which cup do you want to coffee?" I asked putting the kettle on and started to fry the bacon, eggs and put the pancakes in the oven.

"The blue, make it two sugars." I was good at multitasking not that anyone noticed. "Hurry up."

"Here's your coffee and DUDLEY I HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST!" I shouted up the stairs after giving Vernon his coffee. I plated everything up and put the ketchup on the table. He came charging down almost knocking me over, sat down and started eating without saying thank you. I didn't expect it but it would be nice to have one. But I'm just a stupid little girl with no place in the world.

"We are going out today and Mrs Figg can't watch over you so I want dinner made and cooking when we get back at 5 and dinner will be at 5:30. You have school tomorrow so I want lunch made for tomorrow for all of us, the bathroom needs to be cleaned as well as the hall, the garden needs to be de-weeded and Dudley's clothes need to be ironed and put away. Anything else?" Petunia said looking at the rest of the family for ideas to make us work.

"The T.V's broken!" Dudley said with his mouth full of food.

"You need to press the button on the T.V then it'll turn on." I quickly said.

"Don't get smart with us," Vernon threatened. "The stray dog keeps on coming back so make sure it doesn't, also I want you and Harry cleaned up before we get back." They walked out the door leaving me and Harry alone.

"You okay in there?" I asked unlocking the door.

"Yeah, how are we gonna do all that?" Harry asked eating the breakfast I made for him.

"Dinner I made yesterday so at quarter to 5 I can put that in the oven, lunch can be crisps and sweets which is easy. When the washing machine is done one of us can do the ironing and put it in Dudley's wardrobe, when I'm de-weeding the garden I can talk to the dog. We quickly do the hall and bathroom after we clean ourselves up."

"Wow, you planed that in two minutes." I nodded.

"We keep our heads down and do what we're meant to nothing will happen." I started to get Dudley's favourite lunch and put them in his lunch box. "Petunia likes salad for lunch so open the packet of salad in the fridge and put it in a pot."

"How do you know these things?" Harry asked.

"You know when you went away for the week with the school?" He nodded I rolled up my sleeves and showed him the deep wounds I had. "You pick things up."

"Who in their right minds leave two 6 year olds home alone?" I looked at him. "I know the Dursley's aren't in their right minds." I gave him the 'much better' look. "I think that dogs old."

"It's cute and a Maltese Harry. It's our birthday soon!" I pointed out.

"I'm still older."

"By an hour."

"Still older."

"You're a git."

"Thank you honey bee."

I heard a ding.

"Washings done." I pulled everything out the washing machine and into a basket. "Make Vernon's lunch, he likes pork pies and the stuff in the brown bag over there." I started to iron everything and fold it and place it in piles. It was 1pm four more hours and we had finished lunch, dinner, washing, putting everything away and we were washed and clean.

"I've noticed something Honey Bee."

"What?"

"You look nothing like mum or dad."

"What do you mean? Found a worm!" We were weeding the garden.

"Mum had red hair and dad had black, you have chocolate-brown and brown eyes. Mum had green and dad had hazel."

"I'm still your sister. It's the dog." I ran over to the mini white Maltese. "Hello." It barked. "You can only come when the mean people are out ok." The dog nodded.

"Why do animals understand you?" Harry asked.

"Dunno I must be a freak."


End file.
